Her Demon
by Royal Dansk
Summary: It spread around the country as fast as a jet, Lady Elizabeth of the Midford family was engaged to Alois of the Trancy family. A rather jealous demon can't accept that fact, along with many others. [ After Second Arc in the anime ]
1. Her Lady, Elizabeth

**I CAN'T HELP IT OKAY? I JUST REALLY SHIP CIEL AND ELIZABETH ETHEL CORDELIA MIDFORD**

**Her Lady, Elizabeth**

"_Elizabeth!" called a strict looking yet elegant woman rather sharply._

_A blonde girl turned her head around, "Mother?"_

"_It's been exactly a week since he died, it's odd for a young lady especially in our status to be unbetrothed for so long," she said. _

The blonde looked down at her shoes, when _he _had died, Elizabeth had tossed away all her flat shoes in hopes she can easily forget _him._ After all, she wore them for _him._

5 years passed by quickly and Elizabeth had changed. Her usual blonde drills were still up but they weren't curled anymore. She grew tired of waking up extra early just to curl them. It was destroying her hair too. Elizabeth had dismissed the color of bright pink (mainly because she only wore them bright to attrast _his_ attention), now she only wears pastel pink, pastel brown, and any other pastel color you can think of. She hadn't dismissed the frills, though she did lessen them, and her piercing green eyes was the same as ever.

She had grown slender, she changed her weekly fencing practice to nightly and she can beat her mother to it already.

She was still childish though.

"_I know mother," Elizabeth looked down, "that's why I was thinking of moving into the Phantomhive manor."_

_Elizabeth's mother looked surprised, "to where?"_

"_The only reason why the manor is still standing is because the queen is protecting his name as a watchdog," Elizabeth said, "A few more complains about the manor and the queen would be forced to destroy it!"_

"_Elizabeth! You're a lady, you're twelve, you can't handle the manor alone," her mother sternly said._

"_But what about Finny and the rest of the crew?" Elizabeth argued, "all they had was Ciel and they were robbed of him! Who will protect them?"_

"_They can handle themselves," her mother said, "If it bothers you then I will buy the manor, another addition to ours."_

"_Then the Funtom Company?" Elizabeth said._

"_I have a name signed over the company."_

"_Ciel signed it to my name!" Elizabeth said and once again, her mother was surprised._

Elizabeth fluffed the ears of the newly released toy; it was half white and half black with a pink ribbon on the neck.

Outside, two kids ran to the window pointing at the rabbit. Elizabeth smiled at them and waved a hand. The two kids grinned wider and ran away to their mothers.

"_When did he?"_

"_He gave it to me as a gift," Elizabeth looked sad, all her anger gone instantly._

_Frances Midford was astonished. Sure she knew the little twelve year old Phantomhive was smart beyond imagination, but she didn't know he was just as dumb as he was smart._

_He would sign half of the company rights to Elizabeth? He's dead so that means the company is fully in her name._

"_Ciel also wrote the manor under my name," Elizabeth whispered softly. After she had received the invitation about Ciel's death, later that night, an envelope fell and written on it was Ciel's will and testament. Everything was practically written to Elizabeth's name, disregarding the $10m Ciel wrote on each of Elizabeth's family member (her mother, father and brother), and for the staff living under the manor._

"Lady Midford, Lord Trancy as he had informed," a footmen said, making Elizabeth turn around. She nodded and gave a small wave to the person in the company before leaving with the footmen.

Minutes later, she arrived the Phantomhive manor and was led straight to the guest room by Snake.

"Lady Midford!" a blonde immediately tackled her into a hug. Elizabeth hugged him back and she giggled, "A wonderful way of greeting as always from a Trancy."

Alois pulled back and smiled at her, he took her hand like a gentleman and led her to the chair opposite to his.

_Her mother was quiet for a long time now, Elizabeth was getting worried, finally, her mother sighed, "Very well."_

_Elizabeth squealed and jumped to her mother happily, "Thank you mother!"_

"To what do I owe you this visit, Alois?" Elizabeth cocked her head to the side curiously.

"I received your message, Elizabeth," Alois chuckled, "I fancy the idea."

"Really?!" Elizabeth's face lit up, but she collected her emotions seconds after, "I mean, thank you Alois."

Alois laughed, like a kid, "It's fine if you don't put up act here you know, I won't tell."

Elizabeth sighed, "I was actually afraid you won't accept."

"How can I ignore a damsel in distress?" Alois teased. Elizabeth smiled, "I know, I would've called you a shame in the Trancy family."

Alois held a fist to his heart, "You hurt me my lady!"

Elizabeth only laughed, "I'm kidding Alois, I really owe you for this."

#

The next morning, it spread all through the country like virus.

The news about Lady Elizabeth of the Midford family getting _engaged_ with Lord Alois of the Trancy family.

Only, the news didn't stop within the country, almost every influential family who had their eyes on Elizabeth was sad that they hadn't won over her and the rest simply thought it was sad to have their angel taken again from them.

"Isn't that cute, my lord?"

"Shut up."

"I think it's rather cute," Sebastian said, grinning while poking at the cheeks of the blue teenager, "I never would've thought you were the jealous type."

Ciel turned away swiftly, as if he heard nothing. If there was one thing Ciel liked about being a demon, it was that they were all tall. He was taller; under five years, he had grown almost as tall as Sebastian, give or take a few inches.

His jet blue hair was untrimmed and it reached a few millimeters under his eyebrow and the longest hair he had on the back of neck reached his shoulders.

"It's alright to say you're jealous my lord," Sebastian said, his sharp heels clicking on the marble surface loudly.

Ciel whipped his head to Sebastian, his eyes flashing red, "I would shut your mouth if I were you."

"I would shut yours if I were you," Sebastian said, pinching Ciel's chin together with one of his hand.

Ciel slapped his hand away, "Go away, our training ended 2 years ago, leave me alone."

Sebastian chuckled, "I can't do that, Carmen has more power over you, over me."

Ciel clicked his tongue, "What does Carmen need with me this time?"

"She wants you to attend a ball," Sebastian said.

Ciel stopped waling and turned around, "Above?"

"So I was informed."

"Why not you?" Ciel tilted his head to the side, one habit he got from all those years with _her, _"You're her mate"

"Not my mate," Sebastian drew his breath sharply, "Carmen isn't my mate."

"Whatever," Ciel said resuming his walk, "Tell her I refuse."

"There is no refusing Carmen," Sebastian chuckled. "You will need to attend this ball as her escort and you cannot refuse," he said, "My lord."

Before Ciel could disagree, Sebastian had disappeared and he was left alone in the never-ending, dark hallway.

#

"What are you doing Carmen?" Ciel asked in horror, the pink haired demon smiled, "I'm not stepping inside that horrid manor!"

"But dearest Ciel," Carmen smiled, "You agreed to it"

Although the pink haired demon was as tall as Ciel, she was over a hundred years old but she did not look a year over twenty. Her light pink hair was into a bun and she was wearing a black and red dress, a blood red ribbon adorned her neck, "Come on you baby."

"I'm already a teenager," Ciel said with his arms crossed.

"Oh but in this realm you are equivalent to a new born," Carmen said, and with one last final tug, she had pulled Ciel into the large familiar great hall. The usual black and white tiled floor was now a shiny wooden tile and the gothic walls were a soft crème. The chandelier sparkled gold and Ciel wondered how hard it must have been to polish it, and how Mey-rin ever managed.

"Good evening," A sweet voice greeted them, Ciel didn't look, he was staring at the ceiling. But the soft scent of lavender and flowers tickled his nose.

"You look lovely Lady Carmen, if I wasn't engaged I would have chosen you as my lady," a male said, there was that light sound of a slap and a chuckle.

"Thank you for your invitation," Carmen said beside him, giggling, "And my, how kind of you my lord. But I'd rather you stick with your fiancé, she is a lot lovelier than I."

"You tease," the sweet voice giggled, "and who is this escort, Lady Carmen?"

Carmen elbowed Ciel and Ciel snapped back to reality, in his hurry, his red eyes met a pair of lovely forest green ones, and his eyes grew wide.

"This is Lord Phuntom," Carmen said since Ciel was too busy staring at Elizabeth. Elizabeth had her hair down and the upper half was tied to the back into an intricate braid. She was wearing a lovely pink dress and a rose choker.

She also smelt wonderful.

"Lovely to meet you Lord Phuntom," Elizabeth said to the blue haired guy. To Elizabeth, he looked vaguely familiar, but she dismissed it. The last time she saw a pair of red eyes was with Sebastian and _his_, but here she is with a red eyed lady and lord.

The lord bowed slightly and his eyes trailed the arms on Elizabeth's lower back, leading to a familiar pale blonde hair he despised.

"Thank you for your presence my lady and lord," Alois said, smiling, "If you excuse us."

"But of course!" Carmen said, "you are the stars of the night after all."

Elizabeth smiled at Carmen, and then at Lord Phuntom.

Ciel watched as the pair greeted another guest and then another, and then another.

"You smelled that right?" Carmen said to the blue haired demon.

"Tasty," Ciel nodded and Carmen hit him on the head. Ciel's eyes glowed and her growled at her, "What was that for?"

"That's not the smell of food," Carmen said annoyed, "That's the smell of a mate."

* * *

**Cookie: I ship CielxElizabeth! What do we call them? Midhive hahaha I joke. This story is slightly different from others, then again, everything is different from everything. **

**REVIEW AND MAYBE I MIGHT CONTINUE (I guess even if you don't I would update, but it's not as fast if you review)**


	2. Her Lady, Troubled

**Her Lady, Troubled**

"What mate?" Ciel frowned, "I can't have a mate, I'm not even-"

"You have a mate, Every demon has a mate," Carmen said, "They all come eventually."

"She's human," Ciel said, "A human's soul is only for feeding."

"A demon's mate, whether human or not is untouchable," Carmen said, she was petting the rose flower on the side table in a vase, the petal she was playing with fell down, "It's only a matter of time though, if you don't claim her fast, other demons might take her."

"You said she's my mate," Ciel bluntly pointed out.

"You said she smelt lovely," Carmen shot back.

Ciel raised an eyebrow at her and Carmen walked away. Once again, Ciel was left alone for the night. Before he could leave though, a distinct smell invaded his nose once again.

"Lord Phuntom?"

Ciel turned around and saw the concerned eyes of Elizabeth.

_Lizzie._

"I saw Lady Carmen stomp away quite dramatically," she said.

"If you excuse me," Ciel said, avoiding her eyes.

A gloved hand resting above his upper arm halted his movements, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Ciel said suddenly changing his mind. He took two wineglass from the tray Mey-rin was serving and handed one to Lizzie, she took it and toasted with him, but she didn't drink.

She never handled them well.

"I never got to say," Ciel started, "Congratulations."

Lizzie looked at him weirdly, "For?"

"Your engagement," Ciel said, "It's been 5 years since your fiancé died"

"My fiancé is Alois," Lizzie said.

"I meant Ciel," Ciel said, his name sounded weird from his mouth. He saw the quick shot of sadness from Lizzie's eyes and he wanted to slap himself for that. It was quiet now.

"Where are you from Lord Phuntom?" Lizzie started, "Is there a country where all of your people have the albino syndrome?"

_She flirts?_

Ciel chuckled, "If that's how you make it seem, then yes."

Lizzie smiled, "I see now, and where is this country?"

"It's hard to get there," Ciel said, unsure, "It's a one week trip."

"Then where are you staying?" Lizzie asked, turning to watch the people dancing in the center, the soft sound of the orchestra violin relaxed her.

"Lady Carmen had forgotten to book me a place," Ciel said bitterly, "I've got nowhere as of the moment."

"My," Lizzie said, "By the time this ball ends, the places would be close!"

"I'll get by," Ciel assured her.

"Well I don't mind it if you stay a night here," Lizzie said worried, it was raining outside, soft rain, "I'm sure my fiancé wouldn't mind it,"

_Which one? Me or Alois?_

"It's rude of me to stay," Ciel said, "But I think it's much ruder to reject your proposal. If your _fiancé _allows it then I am more than grateful to you… Lady Elizabeth."

Lizzie shot him a smile again, "Well then Lord Phuntom, it seems another guest had arrived, I shall go great them."

"May I escort you?" Ciel said, bowing slightly and extending his hand at her.

Lizzie wrapped her hand on his arm, "Thank you."

_I'm taller than her now, even with her heels_.

Both walked towards a tall red head and a blondie, "Grell! Ronald!"

Grell Sutcliff and Ronald Knox, shinigami. What are they doing here?

Grell grinned at Elizabeth, "Lady Midford, you look gorgeous tonight."

"I agree," Ronald said, "Even if I was forced to attend this against my will."

Elizabeth gave him a sorry smile in stead of Grell, "Thank you for receiving my invitation."

"My! Who is this handsome ikemen beside you?" Grell said cupping his cheeks, "I had read your fiancé was Alois, is this Alois?"

She giggled, "This is Lord Phuntom, he offered to escort me."

"And is this Lord Phuntom engaged?" Grell said, eyeing Ciel who, by now, erupted into goosebumps.

"He escorted Lady Carmen," Lizzie said, "But I'm quite sure Lady Carmen has someone else, so I'm not sure," Lizzie turned to Ciel, "Are you, Lord Phuntom?"

Ciel shook his head at Lizzie.

"Hey, don't you look like that guy what's-his-name?" Ronald asked, pointing at Ciel, "That little gothic pirate who always brought his cane everywhere and wears heels?"

Ciel's nerve snapped.

"Ah," Grell clapped his hand once, "Ciel Phantomhive!"

Ciel's eyes widened.

He could feel Elizabeth's eyes on him. Was his cover finally blown?

"What are you talking about Grell?" Lizzie shot him a sad smile, "Ciel's gone."

Ronald frowned, "What are you talking about? What is she talking about?"

Grell frowned too, "I never told you, have I?"

"What?" Lizzie asked.

"Ciel's name never appeared in the reaper's list" Ronald said.

That moment, a soft sound of a wine glass was heard. Elizabeth turned around to Alois, who looked shocked.

"What?" Alois said. He looked at Ciel in the eyes, _is it true?_

Ciel stared back at him challengingly. Alois didn't falter, neither of them did.

"That's enough gentlemen," a hand touched his elbow lightly, Ciel followed the hand to Lizzie's face, while her other hand was on Alois' elbows too, "something so sad can't be talked about at a party, can it?"

Ciel and Alois' eyes connected for a long time before they looked away. Ciel walked away a few paces before turning his head to Alois and Lizzie. He caught Alois lightly peck Lizzie on the cheek while not breaking eye contact with him.

Ciel hated Alois. But never in his life did he want to strangle the blonde.

Ciel continued walking and Alois followed him. Both left the room and stepped out.

Elizabeth noticed this. Just as Snake passed by her with a tray of bite-sized tarts, she whispered to him, "Snake, I need Emily to follow them, please."

Snake glanced at Emily who was hiding inside his vest securely before he nodded, "'Got it' says Emily."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said, as Snake gently let Emily down and she slithered to the darkness to make sure she wasn't seen.

"'What's wrong Milady?' says Bronte," Snake asked.

"Grell accused something disturbing," Elizabeth said, "Excuse me Snake, if Alois asks for me, I'll be in my chamber."

Snake gave a worried glance at Elizabeth's retreating back and can't help but notice something was off.

Elizabeth entered her room, Ciel's old bedroom. Elizabeth loved it here because it was big and the view outside was beautiful. Elizabeth lifted the duvet and was about to get in the bed when a hand grabbed her wrists and spun her around, pushing her back to the bed.

Elizabeth made a strangled sound when a large hand clamped on her mouth quite disgustingly. Elizabeth made eye contact with a buff man, behind him was a gentleman in a fancy suit. He looked vaguely familiar, from an important family.

"Ah, lovely Lady Midford," the gentleman said, "It would have been better if you didn't make it public that you were engaged to that Trancy."

Elizabeth's muffled voice replied to him. She sighed, _not only did this hand stink, it's sweaty too._

Elizabeth budged her head to motion for the buff man to remove his hand from her mouth and the gentleman caught this action, "Remove your hand from the Lady's mouth."

The buff man did so, but Elizabeth's arms were still held by the guy above her head, cuffing them to the bed.

"What do you need?" Elizabeth said.

"If I can't have you," the gentleman stepped toward her and leaned close to her face, he place a finger under her chin, "Then let me be the one who gives you a bastard child."

Elizabeth's eyes widened, "Are you jesting?"

The man chuckled and trailed his fingers to her chin, "Non madame, I have always dreamed of this," he whispered to her ears, he was leaning on her body now, "Having the beautiful, energetic, smart Lady Midford, on the bed."

Elizabeth tug her head from her hand, she faced the left. She wasn't going to talk, _who can she call?_

_Alois is outside._

_Mey-rin is serving._

The guy's finger trailed down her throat and Elizabeth closed her eyes calmly.

_Bard! Bard is at the kitchen._

_Finny is… Finny is…_

The hand was now atop her corset.

_Calm down, Finny is serving too._

_Snake… Where's Snake? _

Elizabeth tugged her arm away to no avail, she tried kicking him away but the gentleman's knees trapped her.

_Was this it? What was her fencing training for? This would taint the Midford's name, especially when they as one of the Queen's Knight._

_Help!_

* * *

**Cookie: I received reviews! I RECEIVED REVIEWS! I can't believe I received reviews ; n ; A lot of you black butler fans out there are hardcore SebxCiel shippers. There's nothing wrong with that since kuroshitsuji IS a light yaoi manga but whatever, I ship them but not as couples, specially when Sebby only wants Ciel's soul. I'm ranting. Please review. I love reading your reviews.**

**P.S.: I'm actually scared that I received reviews. That means I might let you guys down :O  
**


	3. Her Lady, Saved?

**Sorry for the late update!**

* * *

**Her Lady, Saved?**

Ciel turned his head around. Alois was trailing him, he was aware.

But Ciel knows his mansion more than anyone else; he knows every catacombs and secret passages (all in which he found out while running away from Sebastian). He turned to the left and pressed a small spot beside a picture and ran towards his old room.

He had heard it; he was always listening when it mattered.

_Lizzie needed help._

#

Elizabeth didn't know why she said it. Even the gentleman atop her was baffled, he was scared of the name and of the title the name bears, everyone was, but not as much as they feared the kid himself.

"_Ciel!" Elizabeth screamed earlier._

She was so used to it, calling for Ciel when she needed help. She didn't know she still depended on him. He was long gone, _5 years_.

"Don't be stupid. Lady Midford," a hard sting on her cheek brought tears to Elizabeth's eyes, he slapped her, "don't mention the name of that dog."

Elizabeth saw red, "Ciel is not a dog!"

The man chuckled, "No?"

"If anything, you're the dog here," Elizabeth said, she should stop, but she can't, "you're barking at someone else's property"

The man growled, "Say what you want, I'm not the one who is being taken advantage here."

"I say remove your hand from the Lady," a cold voice said before the man could pull away her white top, Elizabeth's corset was somewhere down the floor, discarded.

Elizabeth was thankful she was saved before any other clothing was removed from her body, a few more seconds and Elizabeth's wrist were free and she was pulled into a lean chest, an arm around her shoulder, hugging her to him.

"Who are you?" the man said.

"As you had said earlier," Elizabeth's savior said, "Woof."

Her eyes widened.

"Are you playing with me?" the gentleman growled, "I asked who you are!"

"I had answered you I am 'that dog' you called," the man said nonchalantly, "what are you still doing here?"

The gentleman stepped closer to the figure, Elizabeth had her back to him and her hair was shining from the little light the moon provided. In the slightly dim room, he can easily make out messy blue hair and red eyes. Aside from a change on the eye color, there was no doubt the tall man in front of him was _him_.

"But…" the man said, "Y-you- you're dead!"

"Ah," Ciel tilted his head, "Am I? Then, I wonder, how am I standing here?"

The man gulped, the buff man behind him ran toward Ciel without notice and attacked.

Ciel, without letting go of Lizzie who he thinks fell asleep (she was oddly quiet), dodged the attack gracefully and hit the buff man behind his neck. The buff man fell down with a loud thud and the gentleman grew scared.

Ciel Phantomhive is back, he's taller, and he's definitely like his demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

#

Finny entered Elizabeth's room with a loud bang. He opened the door with such passion that he hit the passed out buff man and the man grunted.

"Lady Elizabeth!" Finny said, his eye immediately saw his lady mistress in the arms of a stranger and he attacked, "Let go of Lady Elizabeth!"

"Calm down, Finny," the guy said. Finny stopped. He recalled that voice, he stared at the man but he can't see the face, "I need you to let the guest home, tell them Lady Midford is not feeling well, and above anything else, do not let Alois enter this room."

Finny was confused, but he nodded.

He knew that voice. It had the same powerful tone like his savior.

A few more hours later, give or take, the grand hall was emptied out. Everywhere was dark, and the servants of the Phantomhive manor were in the chamber.

Elizabeth was on the bed, resting peacefully. Ciel was standing beside the bed and opposite to him, was the rest.

Bard, Mey-rin, Finny and Snake. Mey-rin and Finny were hugging each other in tears and Bard was sniffling; saying 'I got sumthin' on my eye that's all'.

Standing in front of them, they couldn't help but notice that the young man in front of them really resembled their young master.

"You've grown taller young master!" Mey-rin said, crying.

"'You've finally hit your puberty Smile!' says Emily" Snake said monotonously.

Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose, how could he ever have thought he missed this? "If you keep talking, Lizzie will wake up."

"Are you back for good now young master?" Bard asked silently.

"Or are you going to leave us again?" Finny sniffled, "Lady Elizabeth did a good job taking care of the manor young master!"

Ciel glanced at the sleeping blonde, "I have heard."

"She's engaged with Lord Alois' says Charles," Snake nodded.

Ciel looked at them, "So I've heard."

"Does the young lady know you're here?" Bard asked.

"No," he said, "But she will find out soon if you don't keep quiet"

Everyone hushed down.

"Where's Sebastian?" Bard asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I'm here," A pair of red eyes glowed in the dark and a smirking butler walked out, "It seems you bring trouble everywhere, my lord."

"Shut up," Ciel said.

Sebastian chuckled. He watched as the familiar faces in front of him teared up once again, "Now now, let's not get too emotional, I have a few announcements to make."

"First of all, I am no longer the young master's butler" a few gasp, "Yes the young master is staying here permanently, and lastly, my lord, you have no control over the Phantomhive manor as you had signed the rights over to the young lady."

Ciel was about to speak but Sebastian raised his hand, "-but, seeing as you are not dead and several feet below the dirt, you can have everything back- if and only if- you are the fiancé of the young lady once more."

"But the young lady isn't really engaged to lord Alois," Finny said, tilting his head.

"Finny!" Mey-rin clamped a hand to his mouth.

"Oh?" Sebastian gave his signature smirk, "well that's a good thing young master."

Everyone in the room talked all at once.

Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose, his hair was tickling his neck once again and he wanted to tie them, "All of you get out, now."

And everyone did.

"So it's true," a soft voice said, startling Ciel.

Ciel turned around to face Elizabeth, who was looking at him straight in the eye, her face void of emotion.

"Ciel," Elizabeth sat down and stared at the gentleman in front of her.

Certainly, they had the same hair color, the color she loves so much. His eyes were the same, his nose, his everything. _Her _everything, pr sp he used to be. Elizabeth's eyes drank his features and she thought of herself dumb for not realizing it earlier at the ball.

Everything was the same except his eyes.

Elizabeth stood up and touched the spot beside his eyes, "I knew I wasn't seeing things before you left."

Ciel didn't know what to say but only look down. It was a bit awkward for him, the last time he saw her he had to look up at her slightly.

"Can you make it return to normal?" Elizabeth asked, stepping back.

Ciel didn't reply but his eyes went back to his blue ones and his left eye had its trademark pentagram star.

Elizabeth sighed, "I'm sorry Ciel, can you just- can you please leave me alone?"

"This is my room," Ciel pointed out.

Elizabeth looked at him, "Of course, I'll leave."

Elizabeth was about to leave when Ciel grabbed her wrist, "Stay, I'll leave."

Ciel turned around his heels and disappeared beyond the door. Elizabeth watched him and tears fell down her cheeks. She clasped her hand to her lips only letting a small muffled cry come out.

"Only for today," Elizabeth whispered as she cried.

"Just for today, Lizzie." she said to herself reassuringly.

* * *

**Cookie: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! And please take note that I would never drop a story so if ever I get a late late update, that means I'm simply too busy or I'm having a writer's block (I get that a lot)**

**Please tell me what you think and review sweetums!**


	4. Her Lady, Normal

**I FORGOT ALOIS WAS A DUKE! (I think because he's the only successor right?) /WAILS AND FLAILS AROUND/**

* * *

**Her Lady, Normal**

Ciel didn't completely leave, yes he left _his_ room and no, he didn't continue walking away like he planned.

He simply shut the door as a quiet as possible and as he was about to leave, he heard her sob. Something about the sound of it made him ache but he brushed it off. He sighed, leaned his forehead on the door and shut his eyes, waiting until her cries became hushed.

He opened his eyes and waited a few more minutes before entering _his_ room.

His fiancé– _ex_-fiancé was on the floor and he was annoyed that she let her treat herself like that. He lifted her as gently as possible and let her rest on _his _bed. He covered her with the blankets up until her chin and just as he leaned to kiss her forehead, her eyes fluttered open.

"Don't leave me," she whispered and her eyes shut, "ever."

Ciel paused; he waited until she was still once again and leaned back, turning around before answering to the girl who was temporarily dead to the world "I won't."

#

"Snake prepare the bath! Mey-rin hurry and prepare the tea!" Bard 's gruffly voice said.

Ciel was displeased, what was the ruckus all about? It was 4am in the morning. He turned to his side while meaning to block all the noise around him.

He wasn't needed until 3pm, if he recalls right.

Ciel prepared to hear a loud thud and a clang followed by a series of clumsy apologies but it never came. He opened one of his eyes and waited for a second, nothing. He sat up, opening both his eyes.

Mey-rin wasn't going to slip and break the tea sets?

"Hurry up that breakfast Bard," Mey-rin shouted.

Ciel stood up, what _is_ that commotion about? He peaked out of the door and saw the Phantomhive servants running about.

Finally, with Bard catching up to Mey-rin, who Ciel noticed was standing in front of Lizzie's room, handed the tray of breakfast to her. Bard helped Mey-rin open the door and he shut it after Mey-rin entered.

He frowned and closed the door. Ciel just wanted his sleep, even if it was unnecessary to demons.

#

Elizabeth's morning starts at 4am sharp.

Mey-rin would enter the room for breakfast and tea in bed, after that Mey-rin would prepare the dress she would wear according to the occasion of the day.

After Elizabeth finishes her breakfast, Mey-rin would take it and leave the room, Elizabeth then, would take a hot long bath.

At exactly 5am, she would be dressed and Snake would enter the room to tell her everything that needs to be done. Snake may not look like it, but he is perfectly capable of being a decent butler, if not for the fact that it was his snakes speaking and not him.

Then, at quarter past 5, she would leave by the carriage and run a check on all the Funtom companies, the toys branch, the sweets branch and the parfum branch. After everything is settled, she would go back to the mansion.

And then it would be around 8am. She would be in her study, looking into the envelopes, the invitation to formals, to comings, to parties, some distress messages from Lords and Dukes about her 'engagement' and some letters about private and personal business.

At exactly 12 pm, Lord Trancy would arrive and she would be on her doorsteps as the blonde duke kiss the back of her hand as a joke and they would laugh.

"Is the crazy bastard in here?" a loud voice said, breaking into the door of her studies where Alois and Elizabeth sat. Elizabeth was reading a book on her study chair, a blanket on her shoulders while Alois was looking into the papers Elizabeth has asked him to look through for her.

Elizabeth looked up and meet a pair of red eyes. Who is this man?

"Who's asking?" Elizabeth said, her lips in a straight line, where was Finnie? How did this man came in here?

"Julius," the man snapped, his hair was blonde and wispy, it was set loose and landed to his waist. He was tall and poised, Elizabeth would have liked him better if he didn't barge into her study like a wild wolf.

Over to the room where Ciel was staying at, his eyes snapped open. Julius? Crap why was he here! Moreover, he was in front of Elizabeth.

He got up and prepared himself, he rushed to the bath and when he came out, his clothes came to him and fixed themselves correctly while he drank the cold tea he had set the night before he slept.

"And what, dare I ask Sir Julius, do you need from the gentleman?" Elizabeth said, by now she had shut her book and set it on the table, Alois followed suit and stood beside Elizabeth, watching the man warily.

Julius got the hint. He stood up properly and tugged on his coat, the lady was asking for him to be civil in her study and he will be. The lady did, after all, have a presence that cannot be ignored.

Elizabeth smiled at the man, so he had understood, "A cup of tea, perhaps?"

Julius nodded and Elizabeth motioned her to the sofa on the room. Finnie was standing by the door at the study, scared that he had let a man pass by him and Elizabeth noticed, "Please tell Mey-rin to prepare 4 cups of tea."

Finnie stepped out of the door and saluted, running away to do the mission his master had ordered him to do.

"Lizzie!" Ciel appeared as soon as Finnie left. He wasn't out of breath, but he did look a bit disheveled, Elizabeth guessed it was from running.

"There you are, Sir Julius," Elizabeth said, motioning at Ciel.

Julius raised a curious brow up, "How did you know I was looking for him? I had said 'crazy bastard' and no name in specific."

Elizabeth only smiled wider.

"What is he doing in here?" Alois said, glaring at the new pair of red eyes. Elizabeth gave him a look that says sorry for not telling, "He is staying here, at least until Lady Carmen arrives."

"Well well," a haughty voice said, it was Lady Carmen and she had a fan to her face to hide her amusement, she was jesting because the ambiance calls for it, "to what do I owe you this visit, Julius?"

Ciel was glaring at Carmen for intruding.

Elizabeth looked at the 3 _perfect__ly beautiful_ faces she only met recently, and then she sighed, "Excuse me, gentlemen, and Lady Carmen, I have a meeting with my mother."

Carmen smiled at her, "By all means."

Elizabeth nodded at them and walked out her hand on Alois' elbow as he escorted her.

"Why is he coming with you?" Ciel narrowed his eyes at the blonde duke.

"Because he is my intended," Elizabeth said, her eyes saddening for awhile, everynight, she wish it was Ciel who was in Alois' place right now. Because the fake engagement Alois and her had agreed with wouldn't and couldn't be broken until one of them falls in love with someone truly.

Ciel opened his mouth to say he was her rightful intended, because that was what their parents wanted, because that was what they used to have wanted. It was what _he_ wanted.

Ciel Phantomhive wasn't dead for heaven's sake, wasn't that enough to bring their engagement back?

Elizabeth turned away from him and it took everything in Ciel to not try and pull her to him.

"You can't just introduce yourself to the world again, Ciel," Carmen giggled, "You know that, besides, everyone had attended your death."

"There's always one or more who'd wonder if I was alive," Ciel shrugged, "they never found my body and aunt Frances still won't accept the fact I have taken my own life, she knows me too well."

"Still, you can't just butt in like that to their lives," Carmen rolled her eyes and Ciel saw Julius raise his tea cup to that.

Ciel growled. He will find a way, he always does.

#

"What game are you playing at?" Aunt Frances said, she was angry and that was an understatement.

"Pardon?" Elizabeth asked her mother.

The maids helped Elizabeth and Alois take their coat of and before one of them even got the chance to take a bit of a stretch from all the sitting they have done, Elizabeth's mother marched up to them, in all her stern beauty and glory.

"You introduced to the world you are off the market, and you claimed yourself engaged to the duke Trancy?" Frances gave a once over to Alois and Alois smiled, though not entirely happy to know the woman was displease of his presence.

He didn't recall mistreating her, has he?

"Mother, the reason why I came to visit is about that," Elizabeth smiled, "Where is brother and father? I shall explain to you everything over tea."

After hearing that her brother and father weren't home because of a game of hunt, she explained everything starting from her plan with the duke about the fake engagement to trick everyone.

"Very well," Frances massaged her temple, "is there anything else?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say that Ciel have come back but she wasn't sure how to say it.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is more to say, so much more," a new voice said, everyone turned to see a pair of red eyes and then followed by sharp white fangs, before anyone else saw the entire body. It was Ciel.

In an elegant suit and an aristocratic posture, his slightly long wild hair adding to his handsome charm he developed over the few years.

"C— what are you doing here?" Elizabeth said.

"Is that you boy?" Frances said, her eyes wide from disbelief.

Ciel approached his aunt and bowed slightly to lightly kiss her knuckles, "Aunt Frances, it has been too long"

* * *

**Cookie: CLIFFIE! (I guess?) I have so much planned for this story /evil thunder and lightning while stroking a pet chocolate ship/ mwahahahaha!**


	5. Her Lady, Surprised

**Her Lady, Surprised**

Elizabeth was lost and confused, too confused that she felt like the young Lizzie who always wondered why her fiancé was rarely home at times she visits that she just had to re-decorate to keep herself entertained and not… lonely.

Elizabeth then turned to her mother; she knew her mother would be furious right now.

Frances stood up, Ciel was a wee bit taller than her now and she sternly looked at him, "Where have you been boy! And fix that hair, its ridiculous!"

Ciel combed his hair back and Elizabeth's fingers twitched, wanting to run her hand on his hair and fix it herself. She missed touching his hair. There were times when they were young that Ciel would let her comb it back and she would always love how Ciel would immediately relax to her.

"I'm sorry, I had to be away for- business," Ciel inwardly smirked; this was going to be fine.

Aunt Frances took her hand back and looked at him, still very stern and angry, "You have been gone for too long that you had let my daughter be engaged to that- that girl."

Alois sighed, _girl_, that's what Lady Frances called him still.

"Ah, but dear Aunt Frances, I never left a letter or a will that says I nullified the engagement," Ciel said, standing up straight, and then caught his mistake by frowning, "but I did say I was dead, how was my funeral Aunt Frances?"

It was quiet. Elizabeth was gaping at Ciel, was he provoking her mother? Elizabeth turned to face her mother who has an unreadable look on her face; how would she react?

"Ha!" her mother said and everyone flinched, save for Ciel, "hahaha! I always knew you were alive."

Everyone was shocked still; they have never seen the Lady Frances laugh that hard. It was a pleasant yet scary sight to watch. Ciel was smiling though, he knew it.

"I know you well Aunt Frances," Ciel said, glancing at Elizabeth who was confused, before looking at Frances back, "you never doubted without an explanation."

"And you, I," Frances said, nodding. Her son-in-law was taught well, as was the previous Phantomhive lord. Frances finally stilled and stood up, "However, as much as I do want my daughter to wed you," Elizabeth gasped and turned red while gaping 'mother!', "The news about her and the duke girl is still as fresh as a newly plucked berry; it would be hard to arrange that. And about your death."

Ciel nodded, extending his elbows, "If you would be kind as to walk with me, Aunt Frances, in the gardens. I hear it is the excellent season for tulips."

"I'm coming too," Elizabeth said, and her mother turned to face her, "Elizabeth, this is strictly business matters."

Elizabeth stood up, "I am handling the Phantomhive Company and I think that is business enough for me to take in whatever you would be talking about."

Ciel couldn't have been anymore proud of his fiancée— well, ex-fiancée.

"Very well," Frances said, then looked at the Duke Alois, "and you? Pray tell you would come with is, not?"

Alois stood up, "If it is alright, I was wondering if I could look in the study, read a book or two."

Frances nodded, "Better put some good use of those books and put some thing or two in your head."

Ciel snickered like a child when Aunt Frances left and Alois gave him an annoyed look before the door closed. Alois slumped in the study chair in defeat. That Lord of Phantomhive really did things his way intentionally to annoy him.

#

"I would like to ask for the hand of your daughter once again," Ciel said as they stepped into the gazebo of the garden and after they were served their tea.

A sound of crashing china interrupted the two of the quiet stupor they were in and the two turned to face the blonde who was staring at Ciel and had her hands paused in the air as if she was holding a teacup.

"Elizabeth!" Frances sharply said, "That was a new set."

Elizabeth blinked and flinched before slowly looking down to see the damage she had done. She gasped and gathered her skirts up to sit down and pick the pieces. Just as she was about to pick up a broken shard, a gentle hand pushed hers away and she looked up to see a mop of blue hair.

Ciel was looking down as he picked up the shards and set them aside while Elizabeth stared at his head. _What?_

She stared at his sharp features for a second longer than necessary. _How is it that you have become so handsome? Why is it that you are so taller and why are you strangely-_

"Stand, Elizabeth," Frances said as she helped her daughter up, "Are you hurt?"

Elizabeth smiled at her mother, "I'm fine mother"

Frances had momentarily left to ask a servant to clean the mess Ciel had cleanly gathered and Elizabeth had caused.

Ciel had finished setting them aside and stood up all the while staring at one of his fingers, there was a drop of red from the small piece he had a hard time picking up. He shrugged off his white gloves and looked at the lady in front of him.

"All well?" he prodded like a gentleman.

"Thank you," Elizabeth nodded and she cleared her throat, "I suppose I misheard your statement earlier?"

"Misheard?" Ciel tilted his head to the side, his considerably long hair followed and Elizabeth was a bit enticed at how soft they looked. Her fingers twitched again, she needed to touch them.

"You asked for my—"

"Hand, yes" Ciel pulled out a chair for her to sit on. Elizabeth obliged.

"That's absurd! I'm engaged to Duke Alois!" Elizabeth said.

Ciel hummed in agreement as he sat and poured tea for the both of them, "By paper, yes. But by heart?"

Elizabeth blushed "I don't know what you mean"

"Lizzy," Ciel said.

Frances came into the scene once again and a servant came and left, "I would have to decline your offer for my daughter's hand as Lord Phantomhive," she said, "If word comes out that Elizabeth had broken her engagement with the Duke Trancy within a seven nights, it would spread fire a nasty rumor against her."

Elizabeth clutched her cup a little bit harder than necessary. Her mother was right; she would be called a vixen. A lady of her status— Elizabeth shook her head, she shouldn't be thinking of that, else that would mean she did hope to be back to Ciel.

She glanced at the Lord. He was quiet and his eyes were serious, _thinking_ she corrected. That was his face whenever he was thinking about a matter that was life or death.

"I understand," Ciel said after a while and Lizzy's heart dropped to her feet. Falling back that easily, did that mean he really never, even once, felt a thing for her? "However, I plan to come back to my mansion and inform the world of my existence once again,"

The two perked up to wait for the next sentence.

"It won't do well if Lady Elizabeth was to stay and take over my company whilst I am living," Ciel smirked, "That would revoke my testament and that would spike an even bigger fire, no?"

Elizabeth clenched her teeth, though not obvious. _What are you planning Ciel Phantomhive?_

"Speak up boy," Frances said.

Ciel's red eyes sparkled mischievously and Elizabeth felt herself getting sucked into its fiery pool, "I suggest Elizabeth should break her engagement with the Duke—" Ciel raised a hand up to stop them from talking as both were about to speak, "Only because it isn't right for her once dead fiancée to come back to life only to find out the once _love of his life_ engaged to another.

To the mass, it would seem like a pity party to my part but I couldn't care less about that. Elizabeth would be free from the duke and she would not be in the market as there are two waiting for her, me counting."

It was silent and Frances was already calculating the situation. It seems right that his nephew should have his say in the engagement of her daughter as they were once betrothed. It would be a slap to the current earl to decline his right of her hand and an insult to the deceased Phantomhives.

And they would have to, if Elizabeth chooses to still take over some company, live together in the manor.

"This would be the best choice there is," Frances agreed.

Elizabeth turned to her mother, standing up to slam her palms on the table, she was ignored by the two, "Mother!"

"Very well," Frances said and stood up, "I will trust your word for this matter, consider it as a present from me as a birthday gift."

"Birthday?" Ciel stood too.

"You are back alive again, are you not?" Frances smiled and turned away to leave.

Elizabeth stood in disbelief.

* * *

**Cookie: I have been gone for so long! I'm sorry! Here's your very very late update! Thank you for those who sent their prayers for my personal family crisis, I love you guys!**


	6. Her Lady, Suspicious

**Her Lady, Suspicious**

"What is it that you wanted to speak about Lizzy?" Ciel asked.

Half of his hair was up in a ponytail and the rest was scattered messily about in his shoulders, he was wearing no eye patch even when his eyes were back to his heterochromatic ones, in hopes to assure Lizzy he was still himself.

"Lizzy?"

Elizabeth snapped from her concentration, she had stared at him longer than usual, half of her attention on his unruly hair.

"I—What were you thinking, Ciel?" Elizabeth asked him.

"About what?" Ciel asked, surprised.

After hearing the morning racket, all caused by the schedule of Lady Elizabeth, he had been staying at a guest room at the rarely used wing in the manor and had claimed the entire hallway. The curtains in the hall were drawn, letting little light, whether from the moon or the sun, inside.

"Asking for my hand back," Lizzy said, strangely feeling at home instead of scared at the darkness. She had always felt at home in his presence. It wasn't the same without him before, and every night, she wondered how she still managed to live without him.

Not that she was claiming to be lovesick.

Not that she was saying she wasn't.

"Your hand?" Ciel gently took her hand to his and Lizzy kept her posture, stiffening a bit from his foreign touch she had sorely missed. "It was always mine, ever since before our birth."

She couldn't just jump on him for a hug like before. Well, not when he was a head taller than her with heels.

"No," Lizzy drew her hand back before Ciel could land a kiss on her ungloved palm. She took a step back from him, who was still standing by the doorway of his room. He hadn't stepped out and she hadn't let her feet touch the black carpeted tiles of his room.

"No?"

"No," Lizzy repeated. "Why are you here, Ciel?"

"It is my home, no?" Ciel tilted his head at her, smirking slightly. He sighed at her unconvinced, hard face. "Would you like to come inside?"

Elizabeth hesitated, before coming inside his room, fully expecting gothic furnitures and dark walls, but was greeted by blues accented walls with bits of gold and a touch of black.

He pulled a chair, one that looked to be quite heavy, back for her to sit on. Elizabeth took this as an invitation and sat. He sat parallel to her, both of them watching each other, one suspicious, another amused.

"Elizabeth," he said, breaking the silence. His voice calling for her name strangely made her stomach butterflies giddy. "I will answer all your questions, all of them."

"Why are you back?"

"Because of you, there are dangers." Ciel said

"Can you explain that any better?" Elizabeth asked him, he did not reply. She moved on to the next question. "Where were you?"

"At the country Sebastian came from, and where Lady Carmen lives." Ciel said, "It's not the right time to name the place. It's somewhere far, beyond the reach of people like you."

"Like me?" Elizabeth fumed, "what does that mean?"

"People like you, innocent, beautiful." Ciel said, "People who should never be tainted by someone like us."

Elizabeth shook her head at that, but ignored it, "You said 'us', what are you?"

"Would you really like to know what I am, Lizzy?" Ciel asked her, "I'm still Ciel Phantomhive, and I always will be."

"No," Elizabeth shook her head, "Ciel was… he was a darling little boy. He can't be you, you're tall. Ciel isn't supposed to be towering over like me like you do."

"It's been 5 years, Lizzy," Ciel explained. "Your Ciel, he would have grown up like you did. 5 years is a long time."

"It is," she whispered. He stared at her with an unknown look in his eyes before he stood and threw some more woods into the fire, lit by the fireplace. Elizabeth stared at his thumb running through his Phantomhive Ring.

"What dangers do you speak of?" Elizabeth asked him, once again. She looked up at Ciel, who stiffened and turned his attention away from the fireplace, facing her fully. He walked towards her and placed a blanket around her shoulders, "It's a cold evening, my lady."

"You should go back to your room, I wish you a good night." Ciel added as he gently guided her outside the room, her questions stuck to her throat, waiting to be answered.

When she was just outside his room, she turned to him and gave him a nod, her eyes not leaving his own. "Goodnight, Earl Phantomhive."

#

Of course she would leave it to Ciel to hold a grand ball just for his comeback.

After the night Elizabeth and Ciel talked shortly, she had been trying to keep her contact with him as little as possible. It worked well with her busy schedule in handling the company, and Ciel visiting all the important people he knew, counting the Queen herself, who was quite overjoyed at the fact he was alive.

Since he was an important person when he was alive, 5 years ago, he had quite a lot of person to visit, some of those which required him to ride for 3 or more days.

Exactly a month later, Ciel decided to let the public know. He called his tailor; Nina Hopkins, who was not thrilled at the fact that he was no longer small and that he was like every other men she disliked, except for his face which she was absolutely happy about, 'You look like a doll! You're like _Markl_ from the romance novel I just read!'.

She, after some sweet talk, finally gave in and tailored a suit for him; a dark blue suit with thin blue vertical lines, a black vest and a blue dress shirt. She also made a dress for Elizabeth, the same pattern of fabric for her outer shirt and long skirt, a black half-corset on her waist and some frills on the sleeves.

People entered the Phantomhive Ballroom like ants and Elizabeth excused herself to the side to where her best friend, Alois, was standing.

"I feel so terrible," Lizzy said when Alois finally noticed her presence and handed her a wine.

"Don't be," Alois chuckled, "your mother had already given him her blessing, and it's not your fault. The nobles took it in nicely and well, the people are on a tight leash now that the Earl is back."

"He's really, really attractive," Alois admitted, making Elizabeth giggle at the grimace he made when he had complimented his old enemy. "He's attracting girls like rotting meat attracts flies."

Which was true, while Elizabeth didn't look affected on the outside, she was a bit annoyed on the inside. When Ciel was still short and still rounded on the face from the few extra desserts he ate, she already knew Ciel to be charming.

Now as he is back, looking like how every young handsome Earl looks like, he's finally getting the attention he deserves.

* * *

**My original plan was to make Ciel Elizabeth's butler, thus the title was 'her butler' but now I just kind of really want to change the story as I feel like. I'm changing it to 'Her Demon' instead.**

**Also, imagine my surprise when I found out that I haven't uploaded this chapter even though I had this _ages_ ago. (I only found out when I was supposed to upload chapter 7, which is done.)**


End file.
